


Stories Shared

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah needs permission for some of her book</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories Shared

After everything, all the protests, the drama surrounding the release of the book, and Doctor Psycho's manipulations, Diana needed a port in the storm.

It came in a very unexpected guise, as the slender and small warrior-sister from Gotham strolled in. She had with her a manuscript, and Diana groaned, believing it to be somehow related to her book.

"Diana, I need your permission to use a few passages in my book," Dinah said, beginning a long talk about Hippolyta and Dinah Drake Lance, one that had segued nicely into a closer evening than either woman might have expected.


End file.
